Jak Rozpoznać
by Terrey
Summary: Pseudorelacja Hisagiego i Tousena widziana oczami przewrażliwionej Isane Kotetsu. Pijane żale Shuuheia, medyczna bezradność, duch Tousena, nieoszacowane ilości przelanej krwi, a przede wszystkim, jak tu rozpoznać ludzi, których już nie znamy?


„ _Tak długo jak jesteśmy ludźmi, będziemy się mylić."_

~Haruki Murakami, 'Tańcz, Tańcz, Tańcz'

Z początku nie szczędził na okazywaniu wszystkim złości, mieszanej z żalem i poczuciem winy. Chodził, jak naprawdę blady cień aktora, przybierającego dla każdej napotkanej osoby inną maskę - zazwyczaj o pozytywnym odcieniu, zapewnie nie chcąc nikogo przypadkiem zranić, ani od siebie odstraszyć. Zapewnie.

Potem, gdy jego mieszany żal nieco przygasł, odsunął się od tej większości, do której niegdyś należał. W dalszym ciągu był jednak cieniem, szukającym dyskretnie kogoś, do kogo mógłby przynależeć.

Jestem pewna, że gdyby nie przyjaźń równie rozżalonego Izuru Kiry oraz wsparcie kapitana Ukitake, ten cień znikłby już dawno pod naporem wiecznie radosnych promieni słońca świecącego pogodnie nad Seireitei.

~*~

Tak odnośnie słońca: przypomniało mi się, jak dawno temu któryś z kapitanów stwierdził, że zawsze, gdy dzieje się coś złego, promienie słońca zamiast schować się kulturalnie za chmurami, wdzięczą się bezczelnie, ignorując ludzkie uczucia. Patrząc na Hisagiego, stwierdziłam, że chyba myślał tak samo, a przynajmniej podobnie. Przyłapywałam go nieraz, jak podczas przerw obiadowych, będąc w wyjątkowo złym humorze, potrafił zapatrzeć się w słońce, niemo pytając, dlaczego ono jest takie radosne. Przecież nie powinno.

Chyba.

Przybierał coraz to nowe maski, byle by nie dać po sobie poznać, w jakim stanie naprawdę jest. Pracował za dwoje, nawet za troje, cierpliwie wykonywał polecenia z góry, trenował oddział, znosił raporty. I powoli, niezauważalnie bladł, zanikając we własnej codzienności. Żałowałam go i gdybym mogła, i potrafiła, zdjęłabym z niego cały ten ciężar. A przynajmniej spróbowała. Jaka szkoda, że to tylko przenośnie.

Między innymi dlatego nie cierpię Kaname Tousena.

~*~

- Cześć, Kotetsu. Ja w sprawie czysto niezawodowej. Masz coś uspokajającego?

- Ahm, zdaje mi się, że ostatnio coś przyrządzałam, poczekaj chwilkę.

Pierwszy raz przyszedł po leki jakiś tydzień po tym wszystkim. Cóż, w tym okresie wiele osób wstępowało do kwater medycznych po coś na nerwy, więc obecność Hisagiego nie zaskoczyła mnie ani trochę. W końcu, nawet ktoś tak twardy jak on może, a nawet powinien, mieć chwile załamania. Gdyby nie miał, uznałabym, że jest coś z nim nie tak.

- Słuchaj… bądź dobrą koleżanką i nie wspominaj o tym nikomu. – powiedział dziwnie oschle, gdy podałam mu leki.

- Nie ma sprawy. – odparłam po prostu. Podziękował i wyszedł bez pożegnania.

Jak długo się znamy, nigdy jeszcze tak oschłego go nie widziałam. Zignorowałam to. Po tym wszystkim miał prawo.

Tydzień później sytuacja się powtórzyła. Prawie taka sama wymiana zdań, taki sam nastrój, identyczna mimika twarzy i martwy błysk w oku.

I stan ten trwał wystarczająco długo, by właściwie mógł w tym czasie łagodnie zaniknąć. Mógł. Tylko, że Hisagi nie chciał nic łagodzić.

W tym momencie przestałam go rozpoznawać.

~*~

- Pani kapitan… mam pytanie… trochę nietypowe…

- Słucham.

- Jak ciężko leczy się ludzi, którzy posiadają rany duszy?

Pani Unohana zastanowiła się na moment, przybierając wyraz smutnej matki, martwiącej się o przykry los swoich dzieci.

- Zależy – westchnęła łagodnie – zależy od wielkości tej rany i od osobnika bądź okoliczności, które mogły ją zadać. Ale odpowiadając na pytanie… ciężko. Bardzo ciężko. Lekarstwa nie zawsze są skuteczne. A komu chcesz pomóc?

- Pozwól, że zachowam to dla siebie.

Odpowiedź Unohany wbrew pozorom wystarczająco mnie zadowoliła. Właściwie to było takie pytanie retoryczne, bo doskonale wiem, jak ciężko przywrócić takim ludziom radość życia. W końcu obserwuję kapitana Hitsugayę walczącego o Hinamori, która znajduje się w stanie, który ciężko nazwać zadowalającym. Mimo starań kapitana, porucznik Matsumoto i wielu innych ludzi, Hinamori wciąż nie może się z tym wszystkim pogodzić, a jej dusza wygląda gorzej niż cień cienia. Jej oczy są takie smutne.

Rany duszy są ciężkie do uleczenia. Znam kilka takich leków, które ciężko zdobyć. Ale… które z nich w przypadku Hisagiego okazałoby się skuteczne? Czas? Nie, Hisagi nie lubi czekać, jest zbyt niecierpliwy. Miłość? Nie, to tylko babski wymysł i strata czasu, ehh. No to może krwawa zemsta…?

Nie.

Hisagi Shuuhei nie może się mścić. Nie tego uczył go Kaname Tousen. Po za tym, nie będzie w stanie tego dokonać. Bo mimo wszystko, Kaname Tousen wciąż jest dla niego przyjacielem, starszym bratem, kapitanem. Mimo wszystko.

Wiem o tym, ponieważ jego ciemne oczy cały czas wyrażają to samo. Zawód i żal. Ból straty. Coś, czego nie da się w żaden sposób opisać.

Ale Shuuhei i tak jest doskonałym aktorem. Uśpił czujność wszystkich, zasłonił się nawałem pracy i od czasu do czasu butelką sake. Jeszcze nie jest kapitanem. Jeszcze. To kwestia czasu.

- Kotetsu, masz coś na nerwy? To już ostatni raz.

- Dzisiaj nie, Hisagi, wykupiłeś wszystkie zapasy.

Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na lejący za oknem jesienny deszcz. Wielkimi krokami zbliżała się zima. TA zima.

- Lepiej było by dla ciebie, gdybyś spróbował uspokoić się bez pomocy leków – powiedziałam cicho, czując się nieco onieśmielona jego rozeźloną postawą. Na moje słowa spojrzał na mnie badawczo, przenikliwie, niczym sokół na swoją ofiarę.

Przyznaję, przestraszyłam się go wtedy. Nie wiedziałam, czy przybrał maskę, czy zachowuje się zwyczajnie. Choć możliwe też, że nie pałał do mnie zbytnią sympatią i nie kłopotał się z ukrywaniem tego. Albo to ja jestem przewrażliwiona. To ostatnie.

- Rety, nie patrz tak na mnie. Aż tak się zmieniłem? – burknął.

- Że jak, słucham?

- Eh, Kotetsu, patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś widziała mnie pierwszy raz w życiu. Zawsze miałaś trzeźwe i dogłębne spojrzenie, przed którym nijak się ukryć. Toteż pytam, aż tak bardzo się zmieniłem, że się mnie boisz?

Zaskoczył mnie.

- Zmieniłeś się. – odparłam, próbując zachować spokój. – Sam fakt, że uzależniłeś się od leków uspokajających i wiem o tym tylko ja, świadczy, że czujesz się niepewnie, jesteś niepewny i usiłujesz to zasłonić.

- No, pani doktor! Jaka trafna diagnoza! I jak na dobrego doktora przystało, nikomu nie piśniesz ani słówka? Mam rację?

- Hisagi! Nie odzywaj się do mnie w ten sposób tylko dlatego, że jestem w twoim mniemaniu najłagodniejszą znaną ci osobą!

- Przewrażliwiona to ty jesteś nadal, Kotetsu Isane.

- Możliwe. Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko…

- Jeśli myślisz, że zacznę się tutaj wyżalać i opowiadać barwną i tragiczną historię mojej relacji z Tousenem…

- A czego ty właściwie chcesz, Hisagi?

Cisza.

Pozory odwagi, groźby i wściekłości. Brak większego sensu.

- Po prostu… chciałbym, żeby zobaczył. Że kurewsko źle zrobił. Ja nie mogę być kapitanem. Nie mogę nosić JEGO haori. Czy teraz do jasnej cholery nareszcie to rozumiesz?

A jak masz rozpoznać ludzi, których już nie znamy?

~*~

Zima to ładna pora roku, ale stanowczo za zimna. W tym okresie jedynie kapitan Hitsugaya tryska humorem. Zdecydowanie wszyscy wolą ciepło, słońce, kwitnące wiosną wiśnie i przyjemną atmosferę sprzyjającą śmiechom i innym amorom.

Ale w tym roku nawet kapitan Hitsugaya nie posiada dobrego humoru.

Powód jest jasny.

I nikt nie mówi o nim głośno. Nie jestem w stanie ocenić, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Wszyscy okropnie się denerwują, nad Seireitei pierwszy raz od wielu lat zapada groźne milczenie. Jest początek grudnia, śnieg ledwie sypie.

Kapitan Unohana ze smutnym uśmiechem przygotowuje najróżniejsze leki. Pomagam jej trochę. Pod koniec uprzejmie pyta o „pacjenta z ranami duszy". O właśnie.

Shuuhei Hisagi ma całkiem dobry humor i wcale nie udaje. Mało tego, wpadł pospiesznie któregoś dnia i przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Zagadka owa rozwiązała się, gdy zobaczyłam go dyskutującego zawzięcie z porucznik Matsumoto. Rzeczywiście. Ostatecznie jest tak, że dwoje ludzi, którzy stracili ważne dla siebie osoby, poprzez owy fakt zbliżają się do siebie. To takie oczywiste.

Kapitana Ichimaru nigdy nie lubiłam. Albo nie, to nie tak. Ja się go po prostu bałam. Wolałam go nie widzieć i nie wiedzieć o nim nic. Nie mogłam wyjść ze zdziwienia, jak Rangiku-san może kochać kogoś tak… osobliwego.

Kapitana Aizena nie znałam. Miły i bardzo sympatyczny człowiek. Okazał się knującym złe spiski zdrajcą. Naprawdę go nie znałam.

Rety, czy ja właśnie mówię o nich, jak o kapitanach? Nie powinnam. Nie mogę.

No dobrze, tak więc o Kaname Tousenie będę już mówić po nazwisku.

Nie wiem zbyt wiele, pewnie mniej więcej tyle samo, co o Aizenie. Można powiedzieć, że był kimś, kto ustawił Hisagiego do pionu i pokazał ścieżkę, którą może podążać. Hisagi podążył ową ścieżką, jak ten pies, któremu odebrano węch i posługiwał się wzrokiem i słuchem.

Szybko został porucznikiem i z psią radością usługiwał koło swojego pana, traktując go jak najbliższą sobie osobę. Szkoda, że to była taka jednostronna więź. Jednostronna, bez zbędnych słów, paktów czy innych rzeczy. Coś, co ciężko nazwać. Tousen był Hisagiego bratem, przyjacielem, ojcem. Osobą bliską.

Trochę podobnie jak u Kiry i Hinamori.

Nie… to tak samo jak u wszystkich poruczników Gotei. Wszyscy jesteśmy mocno przywiązani do swoich kapitanów, czynimy z nich idealne autorytety i wlepiamy ich wizerunki w osoby, które chcielibyśmy posiadać. Ale fakt ten dostrzegamy dopiero wtedy, gdy więzi podwładnych i przełożonych pękają z czyjejś winy.

Czy…

…możemy to przewidzieć? Ten moment, kiedy okazuje się, że byliśmy zbyt naiwni?

Oni nie przewidzieli.

My zresztą też.

…toteż pozostaje mi trwać, jako jeden z pionków Gotei i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Przygotowujemy się do ostatecznej bitwy… Nie szacujemy ile krwi ujrzymy, ile przestanie bić serc. Tylko niektórzy.

Czy Hisagi Shuuhei oszacował, ile krwi przeleje? Czy wie, które serce przestanie bić za jego sprawą? Czy będzie w stanie to uczynić…?

~*~

Kuchiki i Abarai całkiem niespodziewanie gdzieś znikają, a kapitan dywizji szóstej ma na ten temat bardziej tajemniczą minę niż zazwyczaj. Coś się święci. Już czas, chyba. Chyba… Nie podoba mi się to.

- Kooteetsuu…

Pijany Hisagi też mi się nie podoba.

- Kotetsu, porozmawiajmy jak przyjaciele… Booo widziisz… taką plotkę usłyszałem, żee… lada chwila ta uupragniona chwilaa….

- Hisagi, jesteś pijany i nie wiesz co mówisz.

- Mam sobiee pójść? No co ty, Kotetsu! Ja tu miałem nadzieję na to i owo przed moją mało chwalebną śmiercią, a ty mnie brutalnie spławiaaasz… zupełnie jak Tousen normalnie! Tacy sami… nakręcacie na ten pieprzony palec… czy jak to tam było…

- Owijać sobie wokół palca.

- Aaanoooo! Właśnie! Owijacie sobie na pieprzony palec, a potem wyrzucacie… bo po co. Bądź chociaż ty… pewna uczuuć… swoich.

Zaśmiał się i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Widziisz, Kotetsu… Kapitan Ukitake mówiił… że ty z Unohaną wyruszacie jutro. Po południu do pieprzonego Hueco Mundo, aby pomóc Kurosakiemu… niech mnie cooś, nawet Abarai ze swoją Kuchiki się zabrali… cholera jasna… a mnie zostawiliii… Kapujesz? Bo ja już niic… nie kapuję.

Moje milczenie odbiera w wygodny dla siebie sposób. Najpewniej myśli, że jestem przerażona tymi bądź co bądź, niewesołymi faktami. To… smutne.

- Alee! Nie bój się. Ja postaram się pójść tam za tobą… i cię ładnię obronię, wiesz? Tylko od razu mówię, że jak spotkam tego sukinsyna Tousena, to musisz już sobie radzić sama. Bo… ja oczy mu otworzę. A Komamura zapewnie zabierze się z nami… bo jemu też na tym zależyy… Otworzymy mu oczy! A te dwa pozostałe gady… to zakopiemy. Co ty na too? A! I nie mówi nikomu o tym, co ja tu pieprzę. Bo ja gadam do ciebie, jak przyjaciel do psychologa, Kotetsu. Kira, cholera jedna, nie chciał mnie słuchać, Matsumoto siedzi w biurze z kapitanem Hitsugayą i zatrzasnęła mi drzwi przed nosem! Abaraia wywiało z Kuchiki do Hueco Mundo… Hinamori nie pije, a Komamura zaszył się w lesie. No, a ty, Kotetsu… ty to taka dobra przyjaciółka jesteś, równa kobita i grzeczna pani doktor. Słuchasz mnie nawet, jak pieprzę farmazony i zachowuję się jak widzący Tousen…

Na szczęście Hisagi nie widzi, jak moje oczy robią się wilgotne. Coś się we mnie łamie. Nie wiem do końca, czy to pod wpływem pijackiego bełkotu Shuuheia, czy całokształtu. To… naprawdę jest piekło.

Ale… ja nie mam powodu do płaczu. I to jest w tym najdurniejsze.

I pierwszy raz w tym życiu mam ochotę upić się porządnie i na smutno, ale…

…ktoś musi przypilnować Hisagiego, który jest i zdenerwowany, i smutny, i wkurzony, i chce mu się różnych rzeczy.

Trzeba być… odpowiedzialnym lekarzem.

- Hisagi, jeśli chcesz, zostań tu i trzeźwiej… ale łapy precz!

- Rany boskie… tylko przyjaźń?

- Tylko i wyłącznie.

Patrzyliśmy się wciąż na siebie z odległości metra, a ja dziękowałam siłom wyższym, że jest tak pijany, że nazajutrz nie będzie nic z tego pamiętał, oprócz nieistotnych urywków. Też bym chciała… nie pamiętać. Skoro nazajutrz mamy wyruszyć do Hueco Mundo…

- Kotetsuuu…

- Słucham?

- Ty wierzysz, że mi się uda otworzyć Tousenowi oczy?

- A ty?

- Niespecjalnie. Skoro Tousen stwierdził, że ta pieprzona niesprawiedliwość , którą z Aizenem i Ichimaru na spółkę stworzyli jest sprawiedliwością… to tutaj żadna cholera nie pomoże. Po za tym… minęło już tyle czasu… warto w ogóle? Czy ja go znam tak w ogóle? Znałem? Popatrz, nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy ten gad kombinował. A przecież… cholera, kim ten sukinsyn dla mnie był? Isane, jakbyś się czuła, gdyby pośród zdrajców znajdowała się twoja Unohana?

- Stwierdziłabym, że nie znam jej dostatecznie dobrze…

- A widzisz. No to jak rozpoznać ludzi, których już nie znamy?

Gdybym mogła, naprawdę zdjęłabym ciężar z jego barków, mimo, że nie umiałabym go udźwignąć. Opadłabym najwyżej po minucie.

A on nie. Opada, podnosząc się zarazem. I… prawdopodobnie był to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy Hisagi komukolwiek się tak wyspowiadał.

…zasnął.

Mamy ciszę przed wielką burzą. Burza będzie płakać krwią, a blaski błyskawic pokażą wyraz twarzy walczących.

…_a słońce po burzy ukaże tych, których serca już nigdy nie zabiją._


End file.
